Mario Kart 9: A New Rush
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After Turbo's defeat at the hands of Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope feels like she's not having enough fun as President, so she advises a tournament for her and her friends and after one race, a new racer begins to develop hidden feelings for one of the racers. Suddenly, racers start to go missing and he and his friends begin a rescue mission.
1. Chapter 1: Announcements

***Vanellope and her friends come in the Observation Deck and see me in the stands***

**Taffyta: Alright. What's the news? Some of us are very busy.**

**Me: Calm yourself, Taffyta. I'm getting to that.**

**Jubileena: Well, could you tell us the news now?**

**Me: Alright, alright. The reason I called you all here is because I decided to feature you in my very first racing crossover.**

**Candlehead: Wow! We actually get to race!**

**Rancis: You got that right. I haven't got any racing action since Chapter 8 of your first story.**

**Vanellope: Yeah, but who do you think we're racing with?**

**Me: See for yourself. *whistles***

***The door opens and Mario, Luigi and all of their friends enter the Observation Deck. The Sugar Rush racers gasp in surprise***

**Swizzle: No way!**

**Vanellope: You invited Mario and his friends?**

**Me: That's right. They'll be featured in this new story along with you guys. Speaking of which, you readers enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or Mario**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 1: Announcements

In the candy-themed go-kart game, Sugar Rush, a group of 16 candy-themed children have just finished their Random Roster Race. In the large white castle, a 9-year-old girl with raven black hair tied in a small ponytail with red licorice and decorated with assorted candies wearing a teal hoodie, a black candy wrapper skirt, mismatched teal leggings and black boots is sitting on her throne. She sighs in boredom.

"Boy, things have been slow since Turbo was taken down." Vanellope von Schweetz said in a bored tone. She gets up from her throne and walks all the way to her room where a small green gumball with hands and feet approach her with a solemn look.

"President Vanellope, is there something wrong?" Sour Bill asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, hey Sour Bill. It's been a long time since I had a challenge." Vanellope said. Then, her phone started to ring. She picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey Vanellope. How you've been?" A voice said over the phone. Vanellope gasps in surprise upon hearing that voice.

"No way! Princess Daisy, is that you?!" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, huh?" Daisy asked.

"You know it, sister." Vanellope answered.

"So. How do you feel about being President of your game?" Daisy asked.

"So far, it's becoming a bore. I've hardly had a challenge for weeks." Vanellope answered with a downhearted tone.

"I hear you. My friends and I have been itching for a race for days." Daisy said. Then, Vanellope came up with an idea.

"Hey. I just got an idea. How about we hold a racing tournament?" Vanellope asked.

"A racing tournament, eh?" Daisy asked.

"Uh-huh. We can hold it at Mario Kart 8. We can all compete." Vanellope suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. When do you think we can set up, Vanellope?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm, how about two weeks from today?" Vanellope asked.

"That's a good idea. I'll tell them right away." Daisy said.

"Cool. I'll tell my friends about it and we'll meet at Game Central Station." Vanellope said.

"Okay then. Well, I better get going. See you in two weeks, President Vanellope." Daisy said as she hung up. Vanellope hangs up.

"Sour Bill, I want all the avatars at the track. I have an announcement to make." Vanellope said. Sour Bill moans with a nod as he left Vanellope's bedroom.

* * *

(2 hours later…)

All of Vanellope's friends have gathered at the starting line near the stands. Among her friends were Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Candlehead, Swizzle Malarkey, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Citrusella Flugpucker and Torvald Batterbutter. While they were waiting for Vanellope, they were talking about what kind of announcement Vanellope has to tell them.

"Whatever she has to tell us, it better be important. Some of us are very busy right now." Taffyta complained as she repeatedly tapped her right foot irritably.

"Calm down, Taffyta. There's a good reason she called us here." Rancis said. Among all of the avatars Vanellope knows, Rancis was the one she knew the longest. When the two of them met during her days as a glitch, Rancis kept his crush on Vanellope a secret until the day she got her throne back and became President.

"I hope she has a good reason." Candlehead added. Then, after 10 more minutes, Sour Bill came into the pedestal and spoke into the microphone.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill announced. Then Vanellope jumped out from behind the curtain.

"Hello Everyone!" Vanellope shouted cheerfully. "Thank you, Sour Bill, for that amazing introduction." Sour Bill moans as he stepped off his pedestal.

"What's the big news, Vanellope?" Jubileena asked.

"Well, we all know that ever since Turbo was dethroned, our racing activity has been slow, so I decided to hold a tournament, which will take place at Mario Kart 8." Vanellope announced. The other avatars gasp upon hearing the announcement.

"Are you serious? A tournament?" Jubileena asked.

"That's right. In two weeks, all of us are going to race all over the Mushroom Kingdom." Vanellope answered. The avatars cheer once Vanellope finished her announcement.

"This is so exciting. But, what about the arcade?" Gloyd asked.

"Nothing to worry about. I just got word from Ralph that Litwak will be leaving for a family trip in two weeks." Vanellope reassured. The racers sigh in relief. "Now, I want you to practice as much as you could for the tournament." The racers then returned to their respectful karts and drove off, but Rancis turned to Vanellope before he left. They give each other a heartwarming smile before he drove off in his Kit Kart.

"_I hope this tournament is all we need to boost our skills as well as our morale._" Vanellope thought to herself as she got in her Candy Kart and drove back to the castle.

* * *

***Ron, Ulrich and James have just given Mario and his friends the tour of the studio. Ulrich sees me in the design lab modifying Sofia's Dream Rod and Ryan's Wolf Scythe.***

**Ulrich: Hey, What you doing?**

**Me: Well, all of you have been doing quite the good job training since the attacks, especially Sofia and Ryan, so I'm modifying their weapons to suit them better.**

**Ulrich: Cool. Listen, we just gave everyone the tour.**

**Me: Good job. *I place Ryan's newly modified Wolf Scythe in the display case.***

**Ulrich: I see you just finished Ryan's scythe. Well, If you need me, I'll be in the training room.**

**Me: Okay. I'll see you there.**

**Ulrich: Thanks *leaves***

**Me: Now that I have some new friends, I'll have even more story ideas. I better put them in my idea journal in case I forget. You readers review. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

***I walk in the studio's theatre room to see Ron, Crumbelina, Odd and Ulrich watching Man of Steel.***

**Ron: Hey Archer.**

**Me: Hey you guys.**

**Crumbelina: Care to join us? We're watching Man of Steel.**

**Me: Sure. I was planning to tell you something anyway.**

**Ulrich: So what is it you're trying to tell us? *drinks a sip of his Sierra Mist***

**Me: Alright, here it is. *breathes deeply* Daisy kissed me yesterday.**

**Ulrich: *does a spit take* She what?**

**Ron: Are you serious?!**

**Me: It's the truth. Daisy actually kissed me.**

**Crumbelina: No way!**

**Me: Yes way. I was a bit agitated at first, but a part of me liked that kiss.**

**Odd: Are you certain?**

**Me: Of course. I'll explain everything that happened up to this point. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 2: Preparations

In the Mushroom Kingdom, a crew of Toads is preparing for the racing tournament Vanellope recently suggested. Watching over the progress in the commentator's booth is Vanellope's good friend, Princess Daisy. She has light skin, blue eyes and shoulder-length ginger hair. Her attire consists of a floor-length yellow dress with orange accents on the end, wrist-length white gloves, orange high-heels and a gold crown. She also wore viridian-green jewels with white flower-shaped rims as a staple.

"Okay, this is going nicely. My friends are going to love this." Daisy said with a smile as she watched the progress. After about ten more minutes, she hears a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens and two people come in the booth. The first is a human girl with sky-blue eyes, golden-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and fair skin. Her attire consisted of a floor-length pink gown with a deep pink ruffle at the bottom, an up-turned collar, puffy sleeves, and deep pink panniers at the waist, elbow-length white evening gloves, deep pink high-heels and a gold crown decorated with two rubies and two sapphires. She also wore a sapphire brooch set in gold, a pair of round sapphire earrings and under her gown, a white petticoat.

The second was an elderly Toad with a tan complexion, a beige cap with brown spots and a puffy, white moustache. He wore a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them, a purple sleeveless jacket hanging down like a tuxedo with gold trim, white bottoms and brown padded booties. He also wore a pair of small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He carries around a stick-like cane with a brown mushroom cap with beige spots on the top.

"Peach, Toadsworth. So glad you can make it." Daisy said greeting the two.

"Hello, Daisy. I see you're setting up for the racing tournament." Peach said. Daisy nods with a smile.

"I must say, Princess, are you honestly attempting to compete in this boorish tournament?" Toadsworth asked nervously. Peach sighs in exasperation.

"Toadsworth, since when are you worried about me competing in anything fun?" Peach asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you remember the last few times that overgrown brute Bowser kidnapped you?!" Toadsworth shouted.

"Toadsworth, relax. I'm sure Bowser has learned his lesson." Daisy reassured. Toadsworth began to calm down.

"I guess you're right. No matter what Bowser does to kidnap you and take over the kingdom, Mario will always find a way to defeat him." Toadsworth said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now." Toadsworth turns and leaves the commentator's booth.

"I'll see you later, Toadsworth." Peach said as she waved goodbye to her steward. After a couple more seconds, the door closes.

"Alright, Peach. I hope this tournament can give all of us a chance to have fun." Daisy said.

"Mm-hmm. It will be fun, especially for our soon-to-be visitors." Peach added. Then, they hear a kart approaching.

"Speaking of visitors, I think one of them is coming." Daisy said as she and Peach left the commentator's booth and came onto the track to see Vanellope coming in on her Candy Kart. She comes out to see the two princesses.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy." Vanellope greeted with the master's bow.

"President Vanellope." Both princesses greeted with a curtsey. Vanellope looks around the track to see their progress.

"The track's looking well. I'm going to be so happy to be in this tournament." Vanellope said with a grin.

"Yeah. Here's something quite amazing you'll want to hear. In this tournament, we're going to race with karts and motorbikes." Daisy said.

"Cool. But, one question: how are you going to ride on the motorbikes wearing your gowns?" Vanellope asked. The two princesses look at each other and giggle for a bit.

"You never knew how things work for us, huh?" Daisy asked. Vanellope shook her head. "Watch this. Ready, Peach?" Peach nods as they both pressed the jewel on their respective brooches. Peach's clothes turned into a white jumpsuit with pink lines going down her arms and legs and a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Her accessories consist of a pink scarf around her neck, a pink belt with a white buckle, pink gloves and pink boots. Her jewelry remains the same. Daisy's jumpsuit is the same, only the heart pattern on her back, the lines on her jumpsuit, and her accessories are orange.

"Whoa." Vanellope said in amazement. "You two look amazing."

"You see? You need to race with the right kart or bike and be using a utility of items from both of our games in order to win." Daisy explained.

"Well, with that aside, I can't wait to be in this tournament." Vanellope said giddily. Then, her phone started to ring. "You've reached Vanellope."

"Kid, it's Ralph. Your friends are waiting for you in Game Central Station. Your game is about to finish updating soon." Ralph said over the phone.

"Good. Tell them I'll be right there." Vanellope suggested.

"I'll do that. Bye." Ralph said.

"Bye." Vanellope said as she hung up. "Well, I better get going. My game is almost finished updating."

"Okay, well once the update finishes, if there's any new characters, tell them about the tournament." Peach said as Vanellope got in her Candy Kart.

"Certainly. See you two on the track." Vanellope said with a wave goodbye as she drove her way back to Game Central Station. Peach and Daisy wave goodbye to the young President. However, a shadow figure is watching the progress from atop the commentator's booth.

"Hmm… a racing tournament, eh? Well, this will give me the opportunity to take down that glitch once and for all." The shadow figure said with a cackle as he leapt off of the booth and out of the track.

* * *

**Me: …and after I finished the recent chapter of my first story, I asked her why she blushed. She said that she has a crush on me.**

**Odd: She did?**

**Me: Yeah, and I tried to talk some sense out of her, but she stopped me and after that, she kissed me.**

**Crumbelina: Whoa.**

**Ulrich: Luigi is going to be so mad when he hears about this.**

**Me: Speaking of Luigi, you can come in now.**

**Luigi: *walks in* How did you know I was there?**

**Me: I saw your reflection on the screen. I'm sorry about you hearing about that kiss, but it wasn't my fault.**

**Luigi: I know. Daisy already told me.**

**Ron: That's good.**

**Me: Hey, the movie's still going. Do you have some time to join us? We're watching Man of Steel.**

**Luigi: Okay.**

**Me: Cool. Now let's enjoy the movie while we can. You readers review and to anyone who likes this story, I'll be accepting Wreck-It Ralph OCs, so PM me or send a review containing their information if you'd like to have yours appear. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Racers

***Nightwing is sparring with Cyborg and James in the training room. Odd comes in with a pair of supercharged nightsticks***

**Odd: Hey Grayson. I got you some powerful nightsticks.**

**Nightwing: Thanks, but I fight better with my old nightsticks.**

***Tennis courts, Sofia is teaching Ahsoka how to play tennis with a practice match.***

**Sofia: Wow Ahsoka, for a beginner, you're really good at this.**

**Ahsoka: Thanks. I've trained a lot, thanks to the Lightsaber. **

**Sofia: Cool.**

**Ahsoka: Are you sure this lesson will help me get better?**

**Sofia: Of course. Why else would I be giving this lesson?**

***Hangar, I am currently tuning up the Sky Captain Megazord when Daisy, Obi-Wan, and Anakin come in***

**Anakin: Archer.**

**Me: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Daisy.**

**Daisy: *looks up at the Megazord* Is this the Megazord?**

**Me: The Sky Captain Megazord to be precise.**

**Obi-Wan: *whistles* From the angle I'm looking at it from, this makes even General Grievous tremble in fear.**

**Me: I'm surprised that you liked it. Why are you three here?**

**Daisy: Oh yeah. Anakin and Obi-wan are about to teach me and Rancis how to use Lightsabers. Care to watch us?**

**Me: Does this have something to do with the new story?**

**Anakin: Something like that.**

**Me: Well, I could use a break. Lucky for me, I finished this chapter and a new OC to boot. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 3: New Racers

Inside Game Central Station, the 15 Sugar Rush Racers are waiting for the LCD sign to appear. As they wait, some of them are becoming antsy. Jubileena is twiddling her thumbs and Taffyta is tapping her left foot impatiently. After a moment of waiting, they see Vanellope come in from Mario Kart Wii.

"How are things going?" Vanellope asked.

"It's been 20 minutes since the update started. How much longer is this going to take?" Taffyta complained.

"Calm yourself, Taffyta. It's only a matter of time until our game opens up." Rancis reassured.

"He's right. And until that happens, all we need to do is be patient." Swizzle added. With that being said, the LCD display for the game lights up, allowing entry. They run into the game and find that hardly anything has changed. There were more Candy Cane trees in the forest and Diet Cola Mountain is slightly taller. They drive their karts over to the castle and meet with Sour Bill.

"Okay, Sour Bill, tell us what's new here." Vanellope said. Sour Bill moans in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, Miss President. First, although the game remains the same, the bonus level is finally finished. Second, there are two new types of racing now. One is the Tag Team race, where teams of two race like normal and has the capabilities of using two items simultaneously. The item specially made for this mode is the Kart Fuser. When used, it will combine the two karts together and enable dual control." Sour Bill explained as he showed them an item box with a blue and red yin-yang symbol.

"Something tells me this reminds me of that Battle Force 5 show." Gloyd pointed out.

"Do you mind?" Vanellope asked. Gloyd steps back in defense. "Please continue."

"The other is the Relay Race, where as a team of three, racers take turns completing a lap around the track. The first team to complete their three laps will be the winner. Finally, there are two new characters joining the roster. I have confirmed this when I checked the code room. And good news: both of them are boys." Sour Bill continued.

"Ooh, two new boy racers. I hope they look cute." Minty said.

"We shall see, Zaki. We shall see." Jubileena added. After about 15 minutes of waiting, they hear a pair of kart engines.

"That must be them now." Vanellope said. They come outside to see a pair of boys coming in on their karts.

The first boy had tan skin, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a cinnamon bun on it that reads "sweet spice", dark blue jeans, and a cinnamon bun hat. His kart resembled the Snow Fro, but it has a cinnamon bun for the body, 4 cinnamon buns for wheels and a cinnamon stick for the wing.

The second boy also had tan skin and brown hair, but his eyes are jade green. He wore a blue t-shirt with a Crunch bar on it under a white jacket, black jeans, navy blue shoes, and black glasses. His kart resembled the Kit Kart, but it has half a Crunch bar for the body, four crisped rice wheels, and a whole Crunch bar for the wing.

"So you two must be the new racers." Vanellope said. The two boys look at each other before nodding to the young President. "My name is Vanellope von Schweetz, the President of Sugar Rush and before I welcome you two to the roster, I would like you to introduce yourselves."

"Certainly. My name is Ron, Ron Cinnadon." The first boy introduced himself.

"And my name is Kenneth, Kenneth Krunch. But call me Kenny." The second boy introduced himself.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you both, Ron and Kenny. Welcome to Sugar Rush." Vanellope said happily.

* * *

One tour later…

"…And this is where our Random Roster Races take place. The fee to sign up for is simply one gold coin. Here is what they look like." Vanellope explained to the new racers as she pulled out a gold coin with a small, crown-shaped hole in the center.

"How impressive." Kenny complimented. Vanellope smiled upon hearing that compliment.

"And if you think that is impressive, just wait until the races begin." Rancis added as he and the other racers came to the track. Kenny sees Jubileena for the first time and he feels something he never felt before. His heart began to race at a very fast pace, even faster than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. His cheeks turned red at her beauty.

"_Wow… She's beautiful._" Kenny thought to himself. Ron looks at him and raises an eyebrow in confusion. Jubileena takes a look at Kenny and she feels the same thing happening to her.

"_Oh my… He's so gorgeous. Could he be…?" _Jubileena thought to herself as she approached him.

"Uh… hi." Jubileena greeted nervously.

"H-hi there." Kenny greeted nervously. "I'm Kenny. Kenny Krunch."

"Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena introduced herself dreamily.

"Excuse me." Vanellope intervened. Kenny and Jubileena snap out of their trance and give their attention to Vanellope.

"Since you two are new to the game, I am about to give you two 10 gold coins each." Vanellope announced as she gave both Ron and Kenny ten coins.

"Thank you, Miss President." Ron and Kenny thanked.

"Now, since the arcade is closed for the weekend, I've decided to tell the two new racers that in two weeks, there will be a tournament taking place in Mario Kart 8." Vanellope said.

"A tournament, eh? How exciting." Ron said.

"I agree with you, Ron." Kenny added.

"Now that the tour is finished, I shall see you on the track and once again, welcome to Sugar Rush." Vanellope said as she and the other racers left for home. Jubileena turned to Kenny and smiled with a blush. Kenny smiled back as he saw her leave.

"I think someone's in love." Ron teased with a chuckle.

"That's none of your business, Ron." Kenny interjected.

"Whatever, man. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I like Crumbelina." Ron added with a sly grin. Kenny playfully jabbed his arm.

"Is that for real?" Kenny asked.

"No joke. Guess we better head on home before it gets dark. Our first race starts in a few days. See you on the track, Krunch." Ron said.

"I'll be there, Cinnadon." Kenny said as he and Ron went their separate ways.

* * *

***After Anakin and Obi-Wan demonstrated the use of a Lightsaber, I am napping on my desk. I receive a video call from Green Lantern***

**Me: Oh, hey Hal.**

**Hal Jordan: Slow day at the studio?**

**Me: You could say that. *yawns* I'm exhausted.**

**Hal Jordan: Is there a problem?**

**Me: Suck-ups, apparently. A lot of us are badgering me, Nightwing, and Sofia for acceptance into my new story, especially Anakin. I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but it will have twelve fandoms.**

**Hal Jordan: I know how you feel. It's a good thing me and the Justice League are in the intergalactic division. Wait a minute. Did I hear you say Anakin?**

**Me: Yeah. Anakin Skywalker. The fandoms I selected for the story so far are Wreck-It Ralph, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Code Lyoko, and Sofia the First.**

**Hal Jordan: Seriously?**

**Me: I'm not asking for your opinion, Jordan!**

**Hal Jordan: Whoa, take it easy. I was just saying that you need some more interesting ideas.**

**Me: Save it! You know, I figured I would become famous one day, but after all of this, I'm beginning to think that some of these people are mean. *hangs up, then sighs exasperatingly***

**Kenny: *walks in* Hey Archer.**

**Me: Not now, Kenny. I know you're new here, but things have been exhausting for me.**

**Kenny: No one should judge your stories by their content.**

**Me: You're right. I hope the story will be great once it's uploaded. Speaking of uploading, I better get this up and running. You readers review. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Their First Race

***Sofia, Shark, and Jen are in the theatre room watching **_**The Avengers**_**. Shark is leaning on the wall behind Sofia and Jen, who are in the stands.***

**Jen: Man, I see why Ben thinks the Avengers are the greatest, especially Iron Man and Thor.**

**Sofia: I agree.**

**Shark: You know what I think? I think you two are wasting your time.**

**Sofia: *gasps* How could you?**

**Jen: You do know that a lot of us have plenty of time to do what we want.**

**Shark: Yeah? Well, not me. I'm out of here. *storms out of the theatre room as I walked in***

**Me: What got into him?**

**Jen: Beats me.**

**Me: Maybe I should talk to him.**

**Sofia: Good idea. I'll call Yuma and ask him if he can help.**

**Me: That won't be needed. I'll talk to him myself. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 4: Their First Race

With the rays of the rising sun beaming towards Sugar Rush Castle, Vanellope wakes up and stretches. She gets up from her bed and looks out the window. After about 30 minutes, her phone begins to ring. She answers the call.

"Hello." Vanellope greeted.

"Vanellope, it's me, Rancis. How are the new racers?" Rancis asked.

"They're great. The two of them were real nice during the tour and I think one of them has fallen for Jubileena." Vanellope said.

"You mean Kenny? He already told me yesterday." Rancis added. Vanellope blushes upon hearing that. "You already knew about it, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh. Anyway, we should let those two know that the Random Roster Race will begin soon." Vanellope suggested.

"That is a good idea. I'll meet you at the track. Bye." Rancis said as he hung up. Vanellope got ready for the day and left the castle, unaware that the same figure who was eyeing her at Mario Kart 8 two days ago was on top of the castle watching her.

"There she goes. Once I sign up for the tournament, it will bring me one step closer to getting rid of those two glitches once and for all." The figure said with a maniacal laugh as he jumped off the roof.

* * *

Somewhere near Diet Cola Mountain, Kenny is tuning his Crunch Cruiser. He reaches for his 5/8" wrench to work on the engine when he hears Ron approach him from behind as he parked his Kart.

"Tuning your Kart, Kenny?" Ron asked. Kenny jumps and hits his head on the hood.

"OW! You should never sneak up on me like that, Ron." Kenny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry. I just came here to tell you that the Random Roster Race is about to begin soon." Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked as he closed the hood of his Kart.

"Uh-huh." Ron answered.

"I'll meet you at the track." Kenny said. Ron nods and drives away in his Kart.

* * *

20 minutes later…

The Random Roster Race has finished with Ron being the winner and Kenny coming in a very close second. Kenny approaches him and gives him a punch in the arm.

"Sorry about beating you, but it's the Kart that helped me win." Ron apologized.

"No big deal. You just got lucky at the last turn." Kenny replied.

"Listen. Rancis is hosting a party just for us guys. Want to come?" Ron asked. Kenny thinks for a minute.

"Sure. Why not? I always wanted to go to a party." Kenny answered.

"I knew you would say that. Luckily, Vanellope is hosting a slumber party at the castle, which means the party will be uninterrupted." Ron said.

"You know it." Kenny added.

* * *

Later that night…

Rancis and Vanellope are preparing their respectful parties. Vanellope is setting up her slumber party at her castle while Rancis is at his house setting up for guys' night. After setting up his party, Rancis picks up his phone and dials Vanellope.

"Nellie, it's me. I have everything ready. How's your end?" Rancis asked.

"Everything's ready at the castle." Vanellope answered over the phone.

"Cool. While we wait for our own guests to arrive, how was the race?" Rancis asked.

"It was exciting. I could've gotten that win if Kenny hadn't hit me with a Sweet Seeker." Vanellope answered.

"I hear you. Ron nearly ran me off the track in Gumball Gorge." Rancis added. Then he hears knocking at his door. "Better go. My friends are here."

"My friends are here, too. Call you later." Vanellope said as she hung up. Rancis opens the front door and finds Gloyd, Swizzle, Ron, and Kenny standing there.

"You guys ready for the party to end all parties?" Rancis asked triumphantly.

"You know it." Ron said proudly.

* * *

Over at the castle, the girls are in their sleeping bags playing a game of truth or dare. It's Taffyta's turn to ask Candlehead.

"Okay, Candlehead, truth or dare?" Taffyta asked.

"Hmm… Truth." Candlehead said.

"If you were to ask out anyone in Game Central Station, who would it be?" Taffyta asked. Candlehead's cheeks glowed red like the flame on her candle.

"Uh…well…I do think that Ness looked cute…" Candlehead nervously said. The girls squealed like teenage schoolgirls.

"Okay, Crumbelina. Truth or dare?" Candlehead asked.

"Go on, dare me." Crumbelina said with a smirk.

"Alright, you asked for it. I dare you to… kiss Ron on the cheek for 5 seconds the next time you see him." Candlehead said. Crumbelina's cheeks turned bright red hearing that dare.

"Oooooooh…" All the girls said.

"My turn, then. Jubileena, truth or dare?" Crumbelina asked.

"Truth. You won't get anything out of me." Jubileena said with a grin.

"Okay. When we met Ron and Kenny, your cheeks were as red as your Cherriot. Do you like Kenny?" Crumbelina asked. Upon hearing that question, Jubileena's entire face turned red with embarrassment. She was about to answer until they hear an engine run towards the castle.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Minty asked.

"I'll go check." Vanellope said as she got out of her sleeping bag and went toward the front door. She opens it to reveal a boy with short, black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He wore a bright yellow shirt with eight, rainbow-colored macaroons decorated on it, navy blue jeans, and white Asics shoes with red and grey decals.

"I don't remember you being here." Vanellope said.

"I'm sorry. I'm a new racer and I got a little lost on the way here. I'm Max. Max Macaroon." The boy apologized as he introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush. All new racers receive ten gold coins for entry into the weekly Random Roster races." Vanellope said as she gave Max ten gold coins.

"Thank you, Miss President." Max thanked as he received the coins.

"You are very welcome. If you'd like, there's a party over at Rancis' house. They could use another guy in the ranks." Vanellope suggested.

"Sure. I could get to know some of your friends." Max replied with a nod.

"Good. We'll see you in the morning, Max and once again, Welcome to Sugar Rush." Vanellope said as Max went into his Macaroon Mangler and drove off.

"It worked. I can't believe the disguise worked. She didn't even believe it was really me. Taking those two down is going to be a snap." Max thought with a sinister and familiar voice as he drove towards Rancis' house.

* * *

***I am in the studio's design lab creating the weapons for the sequel. Shark is in there with me.***

**Shark: So let me get this straight. You think that I'm acting this way because of a second life I once lived?**

**Me: I would say yes, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for myself.**

**Shark: I guess so. *looks at the weapons* Are those the weapons for the sequel?**

**Me: Yeah. That blade behind you is the Sword of Vulcan. That scythe next to it is the Scythe of Erebus. What you're seeing here now is the Trident of Poseidon and the Hammer of Boreas. I'm still working on the Bow of Zeus, the Lance of Apollo, and the Axe of Gaia.**

**Shark: *picks up the Sword of Vulcan* I'm not a big fan of weaponry, but they do look very impressive.**

**Me: Thank you, Shark. You may leave.**

***Shark leaves the design lab and sees Nightwing, Ulrich, and Raven enter***

**Raven: I take it the conversation went well?**

**Me: Shark is feeling better at the moment.**

**Ulrich: That's a relief. How are the weapons coming along?**

**Me: Just finished the Trident of Poseidon and the Hammer of Boreas.**

**Nightwing: I can't wait for them to get finished.**

**Ulrich: Neither will anyone else.**

**Me: They say patience is a virtue. I'll be able to get these done before Friday. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kenny in Love

***Sofia and Hal Jordan are talking with me via video call. Dante and Mason walk in.***

**Mason: Hey, you guys.**

**Hal Jordan: Hey there, Mason, Dante.**

**Sofia: How's Cole?**

**Dante: Feeling a lot better at the moment. He stepped out to patrol New Marais with Green Arrow and Batman.**

***Sofia looks towards the shelf and sees a set of Lantern Corps power rings.***

**Sofia: Are those power rings?**

**Me: Yes, they are. I got the idea to craft them after Hal saved you from Sinestro.**

**Dante: Cool.**

**Me: Sofia, how about you try on the Star Sapphire ring?**

***Sofia picks up the violet ring and puts it on. Her lavender dress now changes into a skintight purple uniform with a matching mask.***

**Sofia: Wow!**

**Mason: Sofia, you look amazing.**

**Sofia: Thank you.**

**Me: There are also a lot of other rings for the others to try. *alarm goes off* Whoop, I better go. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 5: Kenny in Love

Outside Rancis' house, the boys are having the time of their lives, which included listening to AC/DC, playing Mortal Kombat on Rancis' PS3, and watching the Avengers. After the movie was over, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh? Who's at the door?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'll go check." Rancis said. He opens the door and Max was standing there.

"You must be a new racer." Rancis wondered.

"That's right. I'm Max Macaroon." Max introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, and these are my friends: Gloyd Orangeboar, Swizzle Malarkey, Ron Cinnadon, and Kenny Krunch." Rancis introduced himself and his friends.

"Hold on a minute. Sour Bill said the update included two new racers, not three." Ron pointed out.

"I was a bit of a last-minute addition to the roster." Max confessed.

"That doesn't matter. That means we have one more racer for the tournament." Swizzle said.

"Cool." Kenny said as he approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm just about to step outside for a bit." Kenny answered.

"Well, hurry back." Rancis said. Kenny steps out and closes the door.

* * *

Kenny is seen on the top of a candy cane tree staring at the full moon. After about ten minutes, he starts to climb down from the tree. Just about halfway down, he sees Jubileena by Lemonade Lake. He comes down and approaches her.

"Jubileena." Kenny called out. Jubileena jolted when she heard his voice, but sighed with relief when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be at Rancis' party?" Jubileena asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to step out for a bit. Why are you here? The same?" Kenny asked.

"Uh-huh." Jubileena confessed. Kenny and Jubileena look at the reflection in the lake for about fifteen minutes.

(Cue music – Imagine Dragons: It's Time)

"Well, I just have something to say." Kenny said.

"Me too." Jubileena said. Kenny gave a heavy sigh before they looked at each other.

"Jubileena…" Kenny started.

"Kenny…" Jubileena started.

"…I think I like you." Both of them said in unison. They realize what they said and turn away, blushing.

"Uh… listen. I was wondering…" Kenny said, gaining the cherry-themed racer's attention. "…after the arcade closes tomorrow, how about we… go out?"

"You mean like a date?" Jubileena asked. Kenny nodded and blushed heavily. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Cool." Kenny said. "How about, say, 8pm?"

"Okay. It's a date, then." Jubileena agreed. Then, Kenny's phone began to ring. He answers.

"Hello?" Kenny said.

"Kenny, make sure to get some more snacks on the way back here." Ron said over the phone.

"Of course." Kenny answered as he hung up. "Guess I better go."

* * *

Back at Rancis' party, the music continues to play AC/DC. After Highway to Hell ended, Kenny came in with a mid-sized snack sack. They cheer and begin playing music again. About an hour later, Ron looks at Kenny, who is looking at the moon from the window.

"How are you feeling today?" Ron asked.

"Okay, I guess." Kenny said. Ron gives him a small smirk.

"I saw you with Jubileena out there." Ron said. Hearing that, Kenny let out a wild blush.

"I… sort of asked Jubileena on a date." Kenny confessed. Ron let out a heavy sigh and smiles.

"You are just lucky today. While you were gone, I called Crumbelina and asked her on a date." Ron admitted.

"You have?" Kenny asked. Ron answered with a sure nod. "Well, that's nice."

"You know it." Ron said as he and Kenny high fived each other. After both parties have come to an end, everyone has left for home. Kenny is walking to his home and starts to think about his date with Jubileena.

"I sure hope things go well tomorrow." Kenny thought as he entered his home.

* * *

The next morning…

Kenny has just woke up and got ready for the day. When he stepped outside and got into his garage, he noticed a light brown motorbike with blue highlights and decals next to his kart.

"What is this?" Kenny asked in amazement as Vanellope came by on a teal green motorbike with dark green decals and skidded to a stop.

"It's your new motorbike. I nearly forgot to tell you that they came with the update." Vanellope said. Kenny gets on the motorbike and starts it up.

"This looks amazing, but I'm sort of not used to riding one of these." Kenny said.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Now, we should get to the track. All of our friends are waiting." Vanellope said as she rode off on her bike. Kenny starts to follow Vanellope on his bike, but has trouble keeping his balance. After a while, he keeps it upright and rides alongside Vanellope on their way to the track.

* * *

***Sofia is outside practicing her use of the Star Sapphire power ring. Dante comes out holding a Red Lantern ring in his left hand***

**Sofia: What's that?**

**Dante: A Red Lantern ring. Archer's been saying I'm a bit of an anti-hero, so this ring would fit my style. *He puts the ring on his right finger and his outfit changes into a red and black uniform***

**Sofia: Whoa!**

**Dante: Now, that's what I call a power boost.**

**Me: *appears on-screen* Liking the new Lantern Corps rings?**

**Dante: Like them? They're amazing!**

**Me: I knew you would say that. *beeping noise* I better get out of here before my battery goes dead. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Rides

***Dante is practicing his swordsmanship with Ulrich. After 20 minutes, they hear engines and booming footsteps outside***

**Ulrich: What's that sound?**

**Dante: We better check it out.**

***Dante and Ulrich run outside to find everyone else watch a set of vehicles roll in along with four robotic dinosaurs.***

**Vanellope: What are these things?**

**Hildegard: I have no idea.**

***The vehicles and dinosaurs transform into gigantic robots. Green Lantern gets frightened and prepares to attack the robots, but I appear on the screen in time to stop him.***

**Me: Stop right there, Jordan. I called them here.**

**Hal: You have?**

**Me: That's right. I welcome you to my studio, Transformers.**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): It is an honor to meet you at last.**

**Cole: How'd you manage to get a hold of them?**

**Me: That, my electrokinetic friend, is a secret. Speaking of secrets, guess who just seen the new Transformers movie.**

**Kenny: No way!**

**Me: It's the truth and now that they're here, I have more story ideas. Which reminds me, I better get to work. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 6: New Rides

Vanellope and Kenny are riding on their respective motorbikes, on their way to the track. Kenny had a little trouble keeping his bike upright, but over time, he got the hang of it. When they get there, they see everyone else with a motorbike of their own. The colors of their bikes matched the colors of either their attire or their kart.

"Took you long enough to get here." Taffyta complained. Her bike was pink with green decals.

"Well, sorry we're late." Vanellope countered sarcastically as she and Kenny slowed to a stop.

"I see you guys got your bikes too." Gloyd said. His bike was yellow and orange with white decals.

"Right you are." Kenny added.

"So, when do you think the Random Roster Race should begin?" Swizzle asked. His bike's colors are blue and green with black decals.

"Beats me, but I can't wait to try these rides out." Rancis said. His bike's colors are brown and orange with yellow decals.

"You're in luck, because thanks to the update, we have the option to ride these now." Vanellope reported as she lined her bike in front of the starting line. Everyone begins to cheer in response. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to make an introduction." She glitched to her throne in the grandstands. Everyone lines up their bikes in front of the starting line grand prix style and gathered in front of Vanellope's stands. Sour Bill walks within sight of the other 17 racers and begins to speak into the microphone in his usual, somber tone.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill announced as Vanellope leaps out from behind her curtain with a vibrant and vivid expression on her face.

"Hello, my subjects!" Vanellope shouted happily as the fans cheered for her. "Thank you, Sour Bill, for that amazing introduction." She thanked as Sour Bill stepped off the podium. "And thank you all for another exciting day of racing, but now that the arcade is closed, it's time to begin a clean slate and decide our new roster with a race!"

"I can already tell things are going to get interesting." Ron whispered to Kenny.

"I sure hope so." Kenny replied as he turned to the screen and the 9 pictures of the previous roster, which included himself, Ron, Vanellope, Candlehead, Rancis, Crumbelina, Taffyta, Swizzle, and Jubileena, turned into 9 pictures of blue question marks. He turns back to the stands as Vanellope continued her announcement.

"The first 9 racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's avatars!" Vanellope said. The fans began to chant repeatedly as they await the beginning of the race. "Okay, okay, everyone, calm down. Listen up. We all know that this event is pay-to-play. The fee to compete, as always, is one gold coin from any of your previous winnings." She continued as everyone pulled out a gold coin. Kenny gives Max a death glare as he pulled out his coin. "Now then, let's start things off with roll call." She then activated the catapult and threw her coin right on it. The coin is then flung high into the air and goes inside the Winner's Trophy.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz!" The commentator announced. Vanellope put on her signature racing goggles, slid down the ramp, and landed perfectly on her bike. Everyone lined up single file, ready to deposit their coins. Taffyta was at the front of the line as she threw her coin on the catapult, which flew into the gold trophy.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge!" The commentator announced as Taffyta turned to the fans with a smile.

"Stay sweet!" Taffyta shouted with a wink. Her fans began to cheer as she proceeded to her bike.

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!" The commentator continued as Adorabeezle got to her bike, which was light blue with white decals. The commentator then announced the rest of the racers, including the newcomers, one by one as each racer deposited their coin.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!"

"Minty Zaki!"

"Crumbelina DiCaramello!"

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

* * *

In another part of Sugar Rush, a familiar yellow-clad princess is guiding her friends to the race. Among her friends were a green dinosaur, who wore tan shoes with yellow soles and a red shell on his back, and two people. One person has light blue eyes, brown hair under a red cap with a white circle bearing a red "M", and a black mustache with six bumps. Along with the cap, he wore a red long-sleeved shirt under blue overalls with yellow buttons, and brown boots. The other was a bit taller and had the same hairstyle and mustache, only the latter had no bumps. His clothing is the same as the first person, only the hat and shirt are green and the hat has an "L". Princess Peach is with them as well.

"C'mon! We must be getting close." Daisy said.

"Are you-a sure this is the way?" The red-clad person asked.

"Mario, I am 87% sure that we're going the right way. Vanellope even told me the fastest way to the track." Daisy reassured. She has her theories confirmed when they hear the commentator call out another name.

"Snowanna Rainbeau!" It was loud enough for the five of them to hear.

"You hear that? I was right. Let's go!" Daisy said as she guided her friends to the track while the commentator there continued calling out names.

"Jubileena Bing-Bing!"

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

"Candlehead!"

Ron, Kenny, and Max are the last three racers that have yet deposited their coins. Ron looks over to Crumbelina, who is on her brown and white bike, and smiles with a blush. He deposits his coin as the commentator calls out his name.

"Ron Cinnadon!" The commentator announced. Ron then turns to Kenny and gives him a thumbs-up. He nods as he deposits his coin.

"Kenny Krunch!" Kenny sighs as he proceeded to his bike alongside Ron's as he turns to face Max, who has just recently deposited his coin.

"Max Macaroon!" Max then proceeds to his bike, which was yellow, blue, and green with red and orange decals. Ron sees the look in Kenny's eyes.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ron asked. This caught Kenny's attention. "Ever since Max came along, you've been eyeing him almost the whole ride here."

"I don't know, Ron. I'm starting to think that maybe Max isn't really Max. I believe he's someone else, posing as a racer so he can get rid of one of us." Kenny whispered.

"You think so?" Ron asked. Kenny gives a solemn nod. "Listen, as much I want to doubt that, I believe you."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better." Kenny said. He notices a lipstick mark on his right cheek. "What happened to you?" Ron sheepishly chuckles.

"Well, long story short, Crumbelina might have kissed me when I ran into her last night. Told me it was part of a dare." Ron confessed. A marshmallow floats down to the starting line with a stoplight to give the signal to start the race.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!" All of the racers raced out of the main square full speed while only Adorabeezle and Citrusella overshot it and got a slow start.

* * *

***Ahsoka, Clio, and Liu Kang are giving the Transformers the tour of my studio. After the tour, they come into the training room to see Anakin and Sofia sparring. I am on-screen watching their progress.***

**Liu Kang: Anakin, Sofia. We just gave the Transformers the tour.**

**Anakin: Excellent work.**

**Crosshairs (AOE): Well, as much as I enjoyed the tour, I've seen black markets that have more rooms than this.**

**Me: Watch your tone, Crosshairs!**

**Strafe (AOE): Yeah, you better watch what you say.**

**Crosshairs (AOE): Well, sorry.**

**Bumblebee (AOE): You got to excuse him. He has a kind of knack for insulting things that appear to be better than he is.**

**Me: It's no big deal. That's what I wanted to hear from Crosshairs. *yawns* Guess I better get to sleep. You readers review and for anyone who enjoyed this, I'm open to any track ideas you have for me. Peace out, friends!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wild Card

***Mason, Optimus Prime, Kenny, and Falco are watching Kevin in the ice box via video camera. I am on-screen watching as well.***

**Optimus Prime (AOE): Kevin sure is taking his sentence well.**

**Kenny: I'll say. So Falco, what were those bugs that attacked us?**

**Falco: Oh, them? Those purple bugs are known as aparoids.**

**Optimus Prime (AOE): Aparoids?**

**Falco: We dealt with them before. Slippy's father, Beltino, explained to us that about 17 years ago, a single aparoid took down an entire Cornerian fleet.**

**Mason: Whoa.**

**Falco: We first encountered them during a rebellion near Planet Fortuna. We cornered the rebellion leader, Andrew Oikonny. He transformed his flagship into a mechanical version of his late uncle, Andross. When we had him on the ropes, a single aparoid shot him down without a sweat.**

**Me: *on-screen* How were you and your team able to get rid of them?**

**Falco: According to its Core Memory, the Queen makes the very nest that housed all of the aparoids, which are vulnerable to apoptosis, meaning that they contain cells capable of self-destruction and we created a program to set off a chain reaction in them. Fox shot it into the Queen and she began to suppress it. We chased her into the core of their home planet to prevent her from creating an antibody and when the bomb detonated, the entire planet and the aparoids exploded.**

**Me: That was some adventure. Guess I better get some work done. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 7: Wild Card

Minutes before the race begun, Daisy guided her friends, consisting of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong, to the starting line to see the race take action. When they reach their destination, everyone has made it for the countdown.

"Look, we made it!" Daisy shouted.

"And not a moment too-a soon." Luigi added as the countdown began.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" The commentator shouted as all of the racers shot out of the square, but two of the racers spun out and started slow.

Vanellope has a comfortable lead, but Crumbelina and Taffyta are gaining on her. She looks behind and gasps. She sees the first row of item boxes and grabs the second box from her left. She gets a cherry bomb and drops it behind her. The two swerve in opposite directions to evade it. Candlehead, who is in fifth place, didn't react in time and hits the bomb, making her spin out. Vanellope laughs in triumph, but it was short lived as she was unexpectedly hit by a sweet seeker. She sees that it was Max who fired the shot. He turns the cannon behind him and fires the remaining two shots. They hit Ron and Gloyd.

"Who is that?" Yoshi asked, watching the race with the others from the square.

"I bet he's a new racer." Mario answered.

"Well, after the race, we'll introduce ourselves to him and the others." Daisy said. The two Kongs nod in agreement.

* * *

Back on the track, they make it to Gumball Gorge. Many of the racers maneuver around the rolling gumballs, but a few are unfortunate to ride into their path. Kenny, who is in seventh place, is cleverly swerving past the obstacles along the way. He sees Max and Jubileena in front of him and grabs a cherry bomb from the item box. He aims it and throws it at Max. Max looks at his mirror to see the bomb and bumps Jubileena into the bomb's path. She is blasted off of the track.

"Jubileena!" Kenny shouted, worried about his crush. Fortunately, a marshmallow was there to hoist her into the air and put her back on the track. After what Max just pulled, Kenny was furious now. He took another item box and got a speed booster, which he used almost immediately, taking him to third place, right behind Max and Taffyta, who have just recently made it to the Cakeway.

In the square, Mario and his friends are watching the race. When they see Max push Jubileena into the path of Kenny's cherry bomb, they let out a gasp of shock.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Peach asked with fright. The Kongs screech upon seeing that.

"Beats me, but the way that guy pushed her looked sort of familiar." Luigi answered.

"How familiar?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, but we might as well find out soon enough." Luigi said as he and the others turned their attention back to the screen, just in time for Kenny to approach Max and Taffyta.

* * *

Vanellope, who's in ninth place thanks to Max, is keeping Adorabeezle and Swizzle from passing her. She grabs an item box and a blue question mark appears. She grins and activates it, causing her and her bike to glitch up. She uses this to make her way to fourth place, right in front of Ron.

"Hey! Ron! I think that Max guy wants us out of the race." Vanellope pointed out.

"Yeah, Kenny had that same thought at the beginning of the race." Ron added. "If we want to get ahead of him, I suggest we team up and use any items we get against him."

"Good idea." Vanellope said in agreement as the two leave the gorge and enter the Cakeway.

Halfway up the Cakeway, Kenny is meters behind Max and Taffyta. Taffyta sees Kenny approaching from behind. She gasps and turns to Max.

"Here he comes!" Taffyta reported. Max's attention is shifted to behind him and once he sees Vanellope and Ron, who are behind Kenny, he lets out a sneer. Near the top, he grabs an item box and gains a cherry bomb. He uses it to blow up part of the mountain and block the way. The bomb detonates and causes an avalanche. Kenny, Vanellope, and Ron witness this and speeds up to pass it in time. All of the other racers weren't fast enough to pass the avalanche and are blocked from the rest of the track. All of the spectators gasp in horror at the sight.

"What kind of racer blocks the track with an avalanche?!" Daisy complained. The two Kongs growl with anger.

"How unfair!" Peach said in agreement.

Max is laughing after what he did at the Cakeway as he and Taffyta enter Frosty Ridge. But his moment was cut short when he sees Kenny, Ron, and Vanellope still behind him. He turns to Taffyta, who was in front of him.

"Hey, Taffyta! Do something about the pests, will you?" Max said. Taffyta nods and slows herself to let Max take the lead. She positions herself in front of the remaining three.

"Taffyta, what do you think you're doing?" Kenny asked.

"You three don't deserve to win this race." Taffyta scorned as she attempted to ram Vanellope off the ridge.

"What's gotten into you today?!" Ron questioned.

"If there's anyone who deserves to win, it's Max." Taffyta said with a death glare.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, crunch on this!" Kenny shouted as he rammed Taffyta. She spun out of control and off of the ridge.

"Way to teach her a lesson, Kenny." Vanellope complimented. Kenny thanks her with a thumbs up. They enter the mines and use the elevation of the hills to gain speed and using the added speed, they almost immediately catch up to Max. He sees them catching up to him.

"You!" Max sneered.

"Stand down, Max. You're through!" Vanellope shouted as she began bumping Max into the mine walls.

"You presume too much." Max scorned as he was about to ram Vanellope into the mine until he was struck with a sweet seeker, slowing him down and dropping to sixth. The other three leaders look behind them and see Rancis and Crumbelina catching up to them. The latter was aiming the cannon.

"Rancis! Crumbelina!" Ron greeted.

"I thought you two got blocked off by the avalanche." Vanellope wondered.

"Candlehead used her Ice Screamer to clear the blockade." Crumbelina pointed out.

"You know, for a klutzy racer, she does come up with some good ideas." Rancis added.

"Well, now that you're here, it's time to teach Max a lesson in humility." Ron said with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more with you." Kenny said in agreement as they left the mines.

* * *

In the square, the crowd is eager to see the winner of the race. Peach uses her binoculars to see who is heading towards the finish line and she sees Ron, Vanellope, Crumbelina, Kenny, and Rancis coming by really fast.

"Here they come!" Peach reported. Her other friends look towards the mine exit and see that she was right.

"We're down to the final stretch as the five leaders fight for first place." The commentator said. Vanellope is currently in the lead, but Ron speeds up. "All five racers are neck and neck, hoping to gain the win and…" In a flash, all five racers cross the finish line. "It looks like a photo finish. Our instant replay cam will decide the winner." The crowd takes a look at the replay and they see that it was Vanellope who won, inches in front of Ron and Rancis, who were in second and third, respectively. "And our winner of the Random Roster Race: Vanellope von Schweetz! Congratulations!" the crowd cheers uproariously as Vanellope, Ron, and Rancis took their place on the podium. Three trophies came down to them, bronze for Rancis, silver for Ron, and gold for Vanellope. The other racers, who finished the race after the blockade was cleared, applauded for the big win.

After the ceremony, Mario and his friends came down to greet the racers. Daisy was the first to congratulate Vanellope on her victory.

"Congrats, Vanellope. That was some race." Daisy complimented.

"Thank you. We all had a lot of fun." Vanellope thanked.

"With what I just saw, this tournament is going to be even better than ever." Daisy said.

"You said it. Name's Ron Cinnadon." Ron introduced himself.

"Kenny Krunch." Kenny gave her his name as Max walked in the square with an unhappy look on his face. "Oh, that's Max Macaroon. He came into the roster at the last second."

"It's an honor to meet you all. I'm Daisy. This is Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong." Daisy introduced herself and her friends to the racers. "If you think this tournament is going to be like any other, that's where you're wrong. Come with me. I have something very cool to show you." She begins leading the racers to Game Central Station and along the way, Max's eyes glow dimly with red light.

* * *

***Everyone is waiting for me in the studio foyer. Sonya Blade is tapping her foot impatiently and Kevin and Shark are leaning against the eastside wall.***

**Taffyta: How much longer is he taking? I'm getting a little impatient.**

**Jen: Calm down. I'm sure Archer will get here.**

***They hear the door unlock and when the doors open, they see me in person.***

**Me: I'm back!**

**Everyone: Archer!**

**Cyborg: How was the trip?**

**Me: It was amazing. I had a lot of fun.**

**Rancis: You sure have. *we high five each other***

**Me: Alright everyone, back to your activities. I have some chapters to write.**

***Everyone leaves to do what they were doing. Daisy approaches me with tears flowing down her face. She slaps me in the face.***

**Me: OW!**

**Daisy: That's for worrying me and leaving without a goodbye.**

**Me: Well, I guess I deserve that for what I- *she stops me, grabs my shirt, and kisses me***

**Daisy: That's for coming home. Welcome back, Archer.**

**Me: *blushes* Well, uh… thanks.**

**Daisy: *giggles* See you around. *winks at me, then leaves***

**Me: After what just happened, I have myself another love scene. Better get to work. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Date

***Fox and Raiden are in the training room sparring. I walk in with Cyrax wearing a wrist device.***

**Fox: Archer, Cyrax. What's that on your wrist?**

**Me: Show them, Cyrax.**

***Cyrax types in a code on the wrist device and he gains yellow robotic armor and a matching faceplate***

**Cyrax: Whoa.**

**Raiden: I have seen that form before. How can he turn back?**

**Cyrax: Let me see… *Types in same code and his armor reverts into a compact form.***

**Fox: That's amazing.**

**Me: I designed it for my story. Speaking of which, you readers enjoy it.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 8: Double Date

In Mario Kart 8, the Sugar Rush racers, including the newcomers, are inside Mario Kart Stadium about to watch Mario, Donkey Kong, Daisy, and Yoshi do a practice race. Mario is riding a Standard Kart, Donkey Kong is riding his Flame Rider, Daisy is on her Jet Bike, and Yoshi is on his Tri-Speeder. Peach, Diddy Kong, and Luigi are on the sidelines with the racers.

"I wonder how this race will go down." Vanellope wondered.

"You'll see soon enough." Peach said to her as a Lakitu flew down on his cloud to start the race.

"3…" The four racers give each other a friendly thumbs-up.

"2…" The racers grip their steering wheels/handlebars tightly.

"1…" The four vehicles begin to rumble and once the green light is shown…

"GO!" All four racers sped past the starting line. The racers are amazed by this.

"How is that possible?!" Ron asked in amazement.

"That is what's-a called a Rocket Start." Luigi explained. "During the countdown, if you rev up-a your engine at the right time, you will start the race at high speed."

"That sounds amazing." Rancis said with a grin.

"However, if you overdo it, your engine will burst and you'll spin out." Peach added. This made the racers look at one another with disbelief.

"Sounds like we need to be more careful, huh?" Kenny asked Ron, who was behind him. Ron gives him a solemn nod. They then start looking at the giant screen. Donkey Kong is currently in the lead as Mario and Daisy begin to close in on him. Donkey Kong looks behind him and grabs an item box. The roulette on his handlebars stops and he gains a green shell. After the first right turn, he throws it right behind him. Mario and Daisy swerve to avoid it, only for Yoshi to get hit by it. They turn right another time as they reach a large ramp.

"I don't think they're going to make it." Minty said with worry.

"Just wait for it." Peach reassured. As the four drove over a blue panel, the wheels of their karts/bikes turn on their sides and glow blue. They appear to be floating.

"Whoa!" All the Sugar Rush racers gasped in wonder and amazement.

"That is one of the many features of Mario Kart 8: Anti-gravity. With-a that, we can-a ride on the walls and-a the ceiling." Luigi explained.

"That is just so amazing." Kenny said with a smile.

Daisy and Donkey Kong are neck and neck on the second half of the anti-gravity strip, but Mario is coming up from behind them. Mario bumps into Donkey Kong, but instead of the latter slowing down, the former sped up as they reached the end of the strip. When they did, they performed a trick as a glider attached to their Kart/Bike deployed, allowing them to glide safely to the rest of the track as their wheels returned to their upright position.

"Cool gliders." Jubileena complimented.

"Thank you. We got the idea for those a couple of years ago." Peach thanked with a smile as the four made it past the finish line.

* * *

Two laps later…

Everyone is on their third and final lap. Donkey Kong has a comfortable lead, but Yoshi is gaining on him at the U-turn. Right before the anti-gravity stretch, a Blue Shell flew right over Donkey Kong and blasted him into the air, halting his progress. Yoshi and Daisy speed right past him and enter the stretch. Donkey Kong roars in anger and resumes his pursuit. Everyone cheers them all on as they entered the last leg of the race. Daisy and Yoshi were meters away from the finish line, but a lightning bolt struck them and shrunk them down to size. Mario was the one who used the Lightning. With their small size, they couldn't cross the finish line fast enough to beat Mario, who won the race. Seconds later, Daisy and Yoshi return to normal size and cross the finish line in second and third, respectively, which leaves Donkey Kong in last place. The Sugar Rush Racers, Peach, Luigi, and Diddy Kong approach their friends at the pit stop.

"That was an amazing race out there." Vanellope complimented.

"Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot." Daisy said as she handed the young President a slip of paper. "Here's the list of competitors for the tournament. There will be 12 racers per race." She takes a look at the list. She grins when she sees her and her friends' names on the list.

"I'm impressed that you want us in this tournament." Vanellope said.

"Of course, but I'm sure I'll convince Bowser and his goons to compete with us." Daisy said. Then, her phone began to ring. She talks on the phone for a good minute and hangs up afterwards. "That was my good friend from the Comet Observatory, Rosalina. Litwak just left and the arcade's closed." Upon hearing that, everyone cheers.

"That's excellent. We better prepare for anything when the tournament comes." Ron said with a confident grin. He turns to face the others, but finds one racer missing. "Huh? Where's Max?"

"He probably left for the Badlands to tell Bowser about the tournament. If anyone can understand what's about to go on, it's Bowser." Peach said to the others.

* * *

Max is somewhere in the Badlands looking towards a castle with a stone statue of Bowser's head at the top. He makes his way towards the castle and enters the throne room. He sees the King of Koopas on his throne and his 8 Koopalings beside him. He kneels in respect.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you." Max said to the Koopa King.

"Why are you here?" Bowser demanded. Max reveals a device on his left wrist, presses a button, and his disguise fades to reveal that Max is really Turbo. Bowser and his children gasp upon his sight.

"How are you alive?!" Bowser Jr. questioned.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you when I have the chance, but first…" Turbo said as he reactivated the device, turning himself back into Max. "…I have to return to Sugar Rush." He exits the throne room.

* * *

At Kenny's house, Kenny is preparing for his date with Jubileena. After putting on his glasses, there was a knock at the door. He answers and sees it's Ron at the door.

"Gearing up for your date?" Ron teased. Kenny gives him a playful jab in the shoulder.

"Of course, and I have it all planned. Carnival Games first, then Diner Dash, and a dance session over at Just Dance 2014." Kenny explained. Ron chuckles upon hearing his plan.

"Funny. I had that same idea for my date with Crumbelina." Ron pointed out. Then, Kenny just got an idea.

"I got it. How about we make it a double date?" Kenny asked. "Think about it: You spend your time with Crumbelina and I'll spend mine with Jubileena."

"That's… actually a great idea. Let's do it." Ron agreed to it. And not a moment too soon, because both girls were already at the door. The two step outside.

"Shall we?" Kenny asked in a courteous manner, offering to escort Jubileena.

"Why, thank you." Jubileena thanked with a giggle as she took his hand and started walking. Ron offered Crumbelina's hand to escort her and she accepted.

* * *

(Carnival Games)

When they entered Carnival Games, it looked like a dream come true for those who loved the carnival. They took a look around the place and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Whoa. Could someone wake me up? I must be dreaming." Crumbelina said in amazement.

"Let's see… where to start…" Kenny said to himself as he looked around. He found a Dunk Tank not too far from where they are. "Over here." He guided the three to the Dunk Tank in Lucky Lane and the booth was open.

"Welcome to the Dunk Tank. Simply aim for the target right here and if you hit it, our little volunteer takes a little dip." The booth operator said. They look at the tank and got a look of surprise when they see Rancis inside.

"Dude, what are you doing in there?" Ron asked.

"Don't blame me. Their own Dunk Tank volunteer got sick and they offered me to fill in for him 'til he got better." Rancis explained.

"Whatever. Three balls, please." Kenny said. The booth operator gave him three baseballs for him to throw. He focuses on the green target. He throws the first ball, but the ball flew inches over the target.

"C'mon! My great-grandma throws better than that!" Rancis taunted. He winks to them, knowing it wasn't offensive to them. Kenny thanks him with a grin as he threw the second ball. It missed the target. Rancis laughs when he saw that.

"Man, you throw like a one-armed blind gorilla." Rancis taunted. Hearing that taunt, Kenny was mad. He throws the final ball and as expected, it hits the target and Rancis falls into the water tank. Kenny smiles when he saw that.

"What a throw. You win a Space Breather." The booth operator said as he gave Kenny a small space helmet. He looks over at Rancis, who's getting back on the platform.

"No hard feelings, Rancis." Kenny apologized.

"I kind of get that a lot." Rancis said.

* * *

(Diner Dash)

The four enter the restaurant and see a young woman with jade green eyes and brown hair tied in a shoulder-length ponytail wearing a blue apron over a light blue work shirt and black pants. Ron calls out to her.

"Flo!" Ron called out. The woman, known by the name Flo, turns around to see them.

"Ron! Long time, no see." Flo said with a smile. "Who's the kid with the glasses?"

"Name's Kenny Krunch. I'm one of the new racers from Sugar Rush." Kenny answered.

"Oh, I heard of that game." Flo said. "So, table for four?" The racers nod. "Right this way." She guided them to a table suited for four. "I'll have your orders ready for you." She leaves for the kitchen.

"So, how do you know Flo?" Jubileena asked.

"Oh, I was her apprentice for a couple of weeks until she opened that seaside diner." Ron explained to them. Flo brings them their orders. Crumbelina ordered seafood paella, Kenny got spaghetti, Jubileena ordered artichoke hearts, and Ron ordered seafood avocados.

"Some of this looks amazing." Kenny complimented.

"Thank you. It's often a natural instinct. Enjoy your meal." Flo said as she left to tend to the other customers.

* * *

(Just Dance 2014)

The four have made it to the main dance floor of the game after their delicious meal in Diner Dash. They look around and find avatars conversing among one another. After a bit, they find the playlist.

"So many good songs. What to pick?" Ron thought. Kenny scrolls through the playlist until he found a good song.

"How about this one?" Kenny asked pointing to a song which displayed a tall boy in a black shirt and a girl in a pink blouse.

"That looks like a great choice. Let's do that one." Jubileena agreed. Kenny selected the song and the scene becomes filled with balloons. Kenny and Ron step to the left while the girls stepped to the right as the song began.

(Dance music: Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller – The Way)

All four danced to the song in almost perfect harmony. Ron and Jubileena nearly slipped halfway through the song but they kept from falling. After the song ended, the four took a look at their scores and despite the minor slipup, Jubileena got the win.

"Nice job, Jubileena." The female avatar congratulated. She thanked her with a smile.

* * *

(Back in Sugar Rush)

The four are walking under the moonlight. They see the stars twinkling in the sapphire sky.

"The stars are just so beautiful tonight." Crumbelina said.

"They sure are." Kenny said in agreement. "See you guys in the morning. We better get ready for the tournament."

"See you tomorrow." Ron said as he and Crumbelina left. Kenny walks Jubileena to her cherry house.

"Well, this is where we part ways, but I'm sure we'll meet again." Kenny said, smiling with a blush.

"Yeah. Hey listen, I have two things to say to you." Jubileena said.

"Really? What are they?" Kenny asked. She approaches him and slaps him in the face. "OW!"

"That's for hitting me with that cherry bomb in the Roster Race!" Jubileena shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it was Max who pushed you into range." Kenny apologized, but before he could say anymore, Jubileena kisses him on his lips. He slowly closed his eyes and took in the moment before their lips parted.

"_That_ was for the date. It was amazing." Jubileena said, blushing.

"Sure was. Goodnight." Kenny said.

"Goodnight." Jubileena said before entering her house. Kenny smiled as he was walking to his house.

"_So, it happened. My first kiss._" Kenny thought to himself as he entered his home.

* * *

***I am in my workshop sharpening James' Dream Sword. Krystal, Sofia, and Daisy walk in.***

**Me: Oh, girls. Why are you in my workshop?**

**Krystal: We had a look at your chapter.**

**Me: Oh, that. What did you think?**

**Daisy: Archer…**

***The room becomes silent for a moment***

**Sofia: It… was… enchantingly romantic.**

**Me: Y-you liked it?**

**Krystal: Liked it? We loved it.**

**Daisy: The race I had was one of my favorites, and that double date afterwards, my heart was beating nonstop.**

**Sofia: Yeah, I love every part of it, especially that kiss scene near the end.**

**Me: Thanks. I often find inspiration for these kinds of scenes. You three may leave.**

***The three girls leave the workshop, but I stop Sofia before she closed the door***

**Me: Sofia, wait. If you see your brother, could you give him this? *I give her the newly sharpened sword.***

**Sofia: Sure. *closes the workshop door***

**Me: Sometimes the most unexpected things become reality. *yawns* Man, I am tired. I better get some rest. You readers review. Peace out, friends!**


	9. Chapter 9: Disappearing Racers

***In the skies above Arendelle, I'm flying the ship alongside Elsa, Anna, Sofia, Stryker, and Rancis in order to rescue Vanellope from Hans***

**Me: Elsa, Anna, you two knew Hans better than everyone else at the studio, right?**

**Elsa: That's right.**

**Anna: And to think he loved me. Guess I was wrong.**

**Stryker: Anna, it's not your fault your 'true love' turned out to be a liar.**

**Sofia: Stryker's right. If you hadn't stepped in to save Elsa, you would still be ice right now.**

**Anna: Thanks for the pep talk, Stryker.**

**Rancis: Arendelle, dead ahead.**

**Me: Great work, Rancis. Elsa, what else did the ransom say?**

**Elsa: Well, it did say that he will be watching over Vanellope in the throne room until I arrive.**

**Me: Throne room, huh? I say we plan an ambush. Make him believe we were giving up and then jump him.**

**Stryker: Now that's a plan. I'm in.**

**Me: And what better place and time to do it than here and now? You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 9: Disappearing Racers

Late at night in the center of Sarasaland, Princess Daisy was happily asleep in her castle's master bedroom, probably dreaming about her soon-to-be victory in the racing tournament. After about 30 minutes, she heard a loud thumping noise, which woke her up.

"Huh?" Daisy asked herself before getting out of her bed in her sunshine yellow tank top and flower-decorated pajamas, slipping on her yellow and white slippers, and went downstairs into the library. She looks around and finds about three books on the floor, having fallen from a high shelf.

"Hello? Peach? Vanellope?" Daisy called out, but all she heard was her echo. "I must be hearing things. Oh well." She began to put the books back in their proper place on the shelf, unbeknownst to her that someone came out of the library through the door she came in.

She comes out of the library and with the help of a candle, makes her way back into her room. But when she opened the door and stepped inside, a shadow grabs her, pins her to the adjacent wall, and presses a damp cloth against her mouth. She struggles to break free from the shadow's grip, but her body began to feel numb from what was on the cloth. She falls to the floor, unconscious. The shadow lets out a menacing chuckle as he steps forward into the dim candlelight, revealing the shadow to be Turbo.

"This day just keeps getting more and more Turbo-tastic." Turbo said to himself as he picked up Daisy's motionless body and slung her over his right shoulder. When he did, he heard the doorknob rattle. His instincts kicked in and he escapes through an open window with Daisy in tow. A Shy Guy guard walks in and notices the room is empty. He shrugs it off and exits.

* * *

The next morning in Vanellope's castle, Kenny and Ron walk inside the throne room and they see all their other friends gathered in front of Vanellope, who's pacing in front of her throne.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Vanellope called in a mandatory meeting for all racers. She'll announce it to us once Max gets here." Rancis explained to the two newcomers. That was when Max walks inside and greets the others with a cheerful grin.

"Good. Everyone's here." Vanellope calmly said as she sat on her throne.

"Alright, what's the news?" Gloyd asked, crossing his arms.

"You're not going to believe this. Felix just called me this morning. He said that someone broke into Daisy's castle and kidnapped her." Vanellope announced.

"WHAT?!" All the racers, except for Max, gasped.

"She's not the only one who vanished. Mario, Princess Peach, even the Kongs. They've all vanished." Vanellope explained.

"You know, I'm starting to think someone is trying to sabotage the tournament." Kenny contemplated.

"Exactly my point, Kenny. Whoever is targeting the racers is trying to prevent the tournament from happening." Vanellope agreed.

"But who would want to stop the tournament?" Minty asked with trembling fear.

"Well, based on the pattern of disappearances that occurred the past two days, there are only two possible candidates: King Bowser or Turbo." Vanellope answered, which made everyone except for Max gasp. Crumbelina looks towards him.

"You've been awfully quiet today, Max. Where were you these last two days?" Crumbelina asked.

"Oh, just a little exploring." Max answered in a calm tone. "_And trying to make sure I'm the only racer in the tournament. That glitch won't even see it coming._" Turbo's thoughts echoed in his mind. Crumbelina simply shrugged and turned back towards Vanellope.

"If this keeps up, the tournament will be over before it even begins." Vanellope somberly said. Everyone begins murmuring among one another. Then, Rancis steps forward.

"Vanellope, if I were to make a suggestion, how about we send a search party to look for the other racers?" Rancis suggested.

"A search party? Seriously? That's your idea?" Taffyta questioned, glaring at Rancis.

"You got a problem with that?" Rancis asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Actually…" Vanellope thought, gaining his attention. "That's not a bad idea." Taffyta just shot him a look.

"Thank you." Rancis thanked.

"All we need are about six people suitable for searching the vast Mushroom Kingdom. So for this mission, I'll send Rancis, Ron, Crumbelina, Kenny, and Jubileena there to start the search." Vanellope announced.

"Wait a minute. That's five people in our search party. Don't we need to have six?" Kenny pointed out.

"Of course we have six. I'm coming with you. I can't have anyone interrupting this tournament." Vanellope stated, hopping off her throne.

"What?" The selected search party members gasped.

"But don't you have a kingdom to run?" Ron asked. Vanellope then gave a moment of thought.

"Good point. Sour Bill!" Vanellope called out. Sour Bill then enters the throne room.

"Yes, Miss President?" Sour Bill asked in his usual somber tone.

"I'll be gone for a few days. You're in charge until I return." Vanellope said to her steward. He slowly nods with a low hum.

"But what about the tournament?" Candlehead asked.

"Well, with competitors disappearing, we can't take that chance racing in a tournament with no racers. So until all the missing racers are found and safely returned, the tournament will be postponed." Vanellope announced. This made the other racers murmur among one another again.

"I suppose so." Crumbelina agreed.

"Good. Now, on another note, the day before he vanished, I heard from Mario that during his many journeys to rescue Peach, Bowser's troops are always there to stop him, so to fight them off, we need some weapons."

"Weapons?" Kenny questioned curiously.

"Precisely. I have some stored in the armory. Follow me." Vanellope said and dismisses the meeting. The five racers follow her to the armory. Kenny whistles in amazement at the sight of the weaponry.

"So many of them. I don't know where to start." Kenny said with an amazed look at all the weapons, from falchion swords and battle axes to Kama scythes and metal Tonfa.

"Let's see…" Vanellope thought as she looked at the weapons on the walls. Then, after a few minutes, she found the weapons she was looking for. She gave Rancis a Bo staff, Ron a pair of Sais, Crumbelina a longbow with a quiver of arrows, Jubileena a pair of Tessen fans, and Kenny a Kusarigama.

"Whoa. I can't believe this." Kenny gasped as he tested out the Kusarigama.

"Alright, now that we're armed, let's head to the Mushroom Kingdom and rescue the other racers." Vanellope rallied and their motivation kicked in and they all sprinted out of the armory.

* * *

In an unknown location, Daisy wakes up in her royal wear and finds herself within a steel cage. She gasps and puts her hands on the bars. She wildly rattles the bars, hoping someone will hear her.

"Help!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs. "Someone help!" As she was screaming for help, she hears a familiar voice.

"Daisy? Is that you?" A voice calmly asked. She suddenly remembers who it was.

"Peach?" Daisy asked as she turned around and finds her best friend in the same cage with her.

"How did we get here?" Peach asked.

"Well, all I remember from last night was that a shadow ambushed me and knocked me out with some kind of damp cloth." Daisy confusingly explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Strange. That's what happened to me too." Peach pointed out. "Who would want to try and abduct us?"

"Probably Bowser, that cheater." Daisy deduced, crossing her arms. "He's trying to eliminate the competition so he can win the tournament claws down."

"Not a bad plan, Princess. It would've worked real well if it were actually ME executing it." A gruff voice pointed out. The two princesses recognize the voice and turn to a separate cage with Bowser and his eight children inside.

"Bowser? And the Koopalings?" Peach asked with slight confusion.

"Who were you expecting? Lex Luthor?" Iggy retorted. Wendy whacked his head with her wand.

"I actually hoped you and your kids were the ones behind this scheme." Daisy said.

"Well, we're not. Speaking of schemes, we're not the only ones who were abducted and brought here." Bowser said as he motioned his claw around the area. They look around from their cage and found several others, each of them imprisoning their friends, the Mario Bros., the Kongs, Rosalina and her Lumas, even their infant duplicates. The two princesses gasp in shock and horror and eventually faint.

"I have a feeling getting out of here will not be easy." Ludwig pondered.

* * *

***Hans is pacing around the throne room with Vanellope tied to a pillar. Elsa and Anna enter and he sees them***

**Hans: Ah, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. So nice of you to stop by.**

**Anna: Feeling's mutual, Hans. We're here for Vanellope.**

**Hans: Of course, I'll release her. But first, I would like possession of Arendelle, please.**

**Elsa: *sighs* Very well.**

***Elsa hands Hans a scroll. Hans grins with evil in his eyes.***

**Anna: You have the kingdom now. Now release her.**

**Hans: Oh, about that, I lied. *unsheathes his sword***

**Elsa: I knew you would say something like that. Now!**

***Stryker and Rancis leapt from the hanging banners and tackled Hans from above. Stryker cuffs his wrists. Sofia comes out and unties Vanellope***

**Hans: What is the meaning of this?! Who organized this?**

**Me: *behind Elsa* That would be me.**

**Hans: You may have caught me, but I still have control of Arendelle, remember?**

**Stryker: Yeah, about the scroll Elsa gave you…**

***Stryker picks up the scroll and unrolls it in front of Hans. He sees that it was blank***

**Hans: You…you tricked me?**

**Elsa: I'll never give away Arendelle to scum like you. *kicks Hans in the face, knocking him out***

**Rancis: Nice kick.**

**Elsa: Thank you.**

**Me: Now we should take this traitor back to the studio for imprisonment. You readers know what to do. Peace out, everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter the Mushroom Kingdom

***We are being guided by a fairy in a green dress to the crash site of the second Crystal Star***

**Shadow: So how did you know what it was that landed?**

**?: I saw it land outside from Tinkers' Nook.**

**Tails: So you tinker around here?**

**?: You could say that. Name's Tinker Bell. My friends just call me Tink.**

**Me: My name's Archer. This is Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Ralph, Vanellope, Kenny and Sofia.**

**Tinker Bell: Pleased to meet all of you. Well, we're here.**

***Tinker Bell points to a small crater near the foot of a snow-covered mountain. In it was a star-shaped sapphire***

**Sonic: Is this what landed?**

**Tinker Bell: I guess so. We should take it back to my place. You can explain everything to me and my friends.**

**Me: Good idea, Tink. I'll take the Sapphire Star for safekeeping. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 10: Enter the Mushroom Kingdom

At the gate to Game Central Station, Ron, Rancis, Kenny, Jubileena, and Crumbelina are going over their mission to search for and rescue the missing racers. They are currently waiting for Vanellope to arrive.

"How long is this going to take her? We're on a rescue mission." Crumbelina said, tapping her right foot repeatedly.

"Calm down, Crumbs. I'm sure Nellie's getting something important for the mission." Rancis reassured.

"I hope it is." Kenny said in agreement as he adjusted his glasses. It was then Vanellope and her Candy Kart arrived with six backpacks.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to get a few things." Vanellope reported. "Anyway, I got you some backpacks since it's going to be a long trip." She then handed the others five of the backpacks. Rancis' backpack is chocolate brown with two yellow stripes, Jubileena's backpack is a cherry red, Crumbelina's backpack has a light brown and vanilla white checkerboard design, Ron's backpack is a light tan, and Kenny's backpack is blue with three red stripes. Vanellope kept the teal green backpack.

"So now that we got what we need, are you all ready for this?" Vanellope asked her friends. They look at one another before nodding in approval. "Good, now let's go."

The six Sugar Rushers take their karts and bikes in compact mode and make their way to the terminal where the train to Game Central Station was about to leave. The six board the train in time as it departs.

"_Hang tight, everyone. Help is on the way._" Vanellope thought in her head as the train makes its way to Game Central Station.

* * *

Inside the mysterious, dark dungeon, a few of the abducted racers are planning on how to escape.

"I don't get it. If it isn't Bowser and his children that captured us and locked us up in who knows where, who did?" Daisy thought aloud, pacing around her and Princess Peach's cage.

"That's what I would like to know." Bowser Jr. said in agreement.

"I wonder where we were taken to." Donkey Kong said with worry.

"Let me check." Daisy replied as she looked out the window from their cage. What she saw was the sky covered by black clouds and occasional volcanic rocks raining down past it.

"What do you see?" Peach asked her.

"Well, all I managed to see was dark clouds and falling lava rocks." Daisy confirmed.

"Then that means we're inside my castle, but who would imprison me in my own turf and why?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure: someone has to send a message to whoever this psycho didn't capture and get help." Daisy recommended.

"Good idea. I'll send my Little Luma to tell someone where we are." Rosalina said as a small, apricot-colored Luma squeezed through the bars of Rosalina's cage and flew out of the window.

* * *

After the train arrives in GCS, the six Sugar Rushers exit the train and enters the station. They look around for their destination and after about seven minutes, they find the entryway to Mario Kart 8.

"There it is." Rancis reported.

"Well, guys, shall we?" Vanellope asked. Her other friends nod in approval. "Alright, let's go." They enter through the gate and they see themselves outside Mario Kart Stadium.

"This is where we watched the practice race with the others before they disappeared." Vanellope deduced as they entered the stadium.

"I guess so." Kenny said with a nod.

"Hey, look over there! Isn't that Toadette?" Jubileena asked. Vanellope then turned to see a small girl wearing a pink mushroom cap with white spots and free-flowing pink plaits matching her mushroom cap's design. She also wore a pink shirt with a horizontal white line near the bottom under a bright red vest with a light gold trim, white pants and brown padded shoes.

"Hey, you're right, Jubileena. Maybe she knows what happened to the others." Vanellope said in agreement. She calls out to her. "Hey, Toadette!" The mushroom-capped girl hears her and turns around.

"Vanellope! Guys! You're here!" Toadette called out and runs to them. "How's everything so far?"

"Pretty good. How about you?" Rancis asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit worried." Toadette answered.

"Let me guess, it's about the disappearing racers, right?" Kenny assumed.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?" Toadette asked.

"Felix got word that Princess Daisy and the others were kidnapped yesterday. We came here looking for them." Vanellope answered.

"What?! My friends were kidnapped?!" Toadette gasped in shock.

"I'm afraid so, Toadette." Crumbelina answered grimly. "But don't worry, we'll find them."

"I hope you do, for their sake." Toadette said with tears forming in her eyes.

"We will, but in order to find them, we need to figure where the kidnapper went." Ron said with two of his fingers on his chin.

"Oh, you should start your search by going through Toad Road. A friend of mine will help you along the way once you find him." Toadette suggested.

"Good thinking, Toadette. We'll head there right away." Vanellope said with a thumbs-up as she and the others leave the stadium and head to Toad Road. Unknown to them, Max was watching their conversation from the entrance.

"_What are they doing here?! I'll bet they're looking for those missing racers._" Turbo's thoughts echoed in his head. "_It's a good thing I hired a few of Bowser's former allies to guard a few of my prisoners_."

* * *

***Tinker Bell leads us to Tinkers' Nook where four other fairies were waiting for her. I place the Sapphire Star against the wall.***

**Tinker Bell: Well, welcome to my home.**

**Sonic: So this is your home. I was expecting something with a little more flair.**

**Sofia: Pardon me for asking, but who are those four?**

**Tinker Bell: Oh, my apologies. Everyone, this is Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, and Rosetta.**

**Silvermist: Hello there.**

**Fawn: Any friend of Tink's is a friend of mine.**

**Rosetta: I'm pleased to meet new faces.**

**Iridessa: *notices the Crystal Star* Where did you find that?**

**Tinker Bell: Oh, I saw it crash near the Winter Woods.**

**Tails: We came here because we were searching for the Crystal Stars and our search began here.**

**Silvermist: Well, if you need any help searching for these "Crystal Stars", we can help out.**

**Tinker Bell: *looks around Tinkers' Nook* That's strange. Zarina and Periwinkle aren't here yet.**

**Silver: Are they your friends, too?**

**Tinker Bell: Well, Periwinkle just so happens to be my sister.**

**Me: Hmm… A pair of missing fairies. I don't think this could be right.**

**Fawn: What do you mean?**

**Shadow: It's safe to assume that someone took advantage of Tinker Bell's distraction and kidnapped Zarina and your sister.**

**Rosetta: Then we better find them soon.**

**Me: I suggest we split up. It'll save us time. Tinker Bell, you and your fairy friends take the skies. Sonic, Shadow, you two search Winter Woods. Tails, you take the Tornado and go with the Fairies. The rest of you are with me. And as for those who are reading, I enjoy a review or two. I'll be seeing you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble on Toad Road, Part 1

****I come into the foyer to see Yuya explaining to Kenny, Vanellope, Jesse, Kyle, Amy Y., and Sofia about Pendulum Summoning***

**Yuya: So that's how a Pendulum Summon works.**

**Kenny: Interesting.**

**Sofia: How amazing!**

**Me: It sure is.**

**Vanellope: Archer!**

**Me: Hey you guys.**

**Yuya: How are things going?**

**Me: It's going smoothly.**

**Kenny: What do you plan on doing?**

**Me: I'll think of something. Say Yuya, can you and Sofia tell everyone to come to the auditorium in 30 minutes? I have something to tell everyone.**

**Yuya: Sure but what's the occasion?**

**Me: I'll tell you once my new chapter is done.**

* * *

Mario Kart 9: A New Rush

Chapter 11: Trouble on Toad Road, Part 1

In the center of Toad Road, four Ninjakoopas were guarding a stone fortress on top of a mountain. Each of their shells and the masks and boots they wore were a different color, but the gloves they wear are all green. One of the members, whose shell, mask, and boots were green, watched from a stone cliff using a pair of binoculars.

"Anything yet, Green?" The leader, whose shell, mask, and boots are red, asked.

"Not a thing, Red." Green reported.

"Ugh! This is so boring! How come we have to guard some of these racers?" A black-garbed Ninjakoopa asked in a complaining tone.

"Because the boss wants us to make sure no one foils his plans. We have to be sure of that, Black." Red reminded.

"Fine!" Black whined. "Though, I have a pretty bad feeling that no matter who we fight, we are sure to get whooped, don't you think, Yellow?" He looks over to a yellow-clad Ninjakoopa.

"I suppose you may be right, Black. Besides, usually, it's Mario that stops us, but since he's captured, we wouldn't have to worry about any meddling heroes mucking up our progress." Yellow boasted. Green gasps in surprise.

"Speaking of meddling heroes, we got some heading this way!" Green reported.

"What?! Let me see those." Red commanded. Green throws him the binoculars, but they hit him on his head. Red fumes a bit in anger, but calms down as he picks up the binoculars and sees Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Ron, Crumbelina, and Kenny on their karts driving this way.

"Come on, Koopa Bros. Let's go teach them not to mess around in our turf!" Red commanded with a grin.

"Yeah!" The others shouted in agreement as they raced inside the fortress.

* * *

At the entrance to Toad Road, the six racers look on ahead and see a fortress on the mountain. Vanellope sighs in contemplation. Kenny and Crumbelina hear her sigh.

"You feel okay, Vanellope?" Kenny asked, causing her to snap back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a bit worried about the others." Vanellope told him.

"Don't worry; we'll bust them out." Crumbelina reassured her. Vanellope grins hearing her reassurance.

"Thanks, Crumbs. I feel a little better now." The young president thanked her friend. Crumbelina nods with a smile as they continued driving. The six Sugar Rushers drove past a pond and a gigantic beanstalk. The six start driving up the mountain until they hear a laugh coming from the top.

"Where's that laugh coming from?" Ron asked. Kenny and Rancis witness four silhouettes from atop the mountain fortress.

"Up there! On top of that fortress!" Kenny pointed to the fortress. They look to the fortress and see the Koopa Bros. on customized bikes. The four Ninjakoopas drive down to the base and start doing donuts around the six.

"Well, well, well. We have ourselves some interlopers in our turf." Red noted.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ron interjected.

"If you must know, we just so happen to be called the Koopa Bros." Red introduced him and his siblings.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just looking for a few missing racers." Vanellope defended.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Vanellope von Schweetz." Red said with a menacing gaze stopping his red motorbike.

"How do you know my name?" Vanellope questioned, surprised at how the Koopa Bros. knew her.

"Our boss has told us all about you." Green answered.

"Just as I had figured." Kenny mused with a roll of his eyes.

"Listen, you heard what Vanellope said. We don't want any trouble." Jubileena defended.

"Well, too bad, because you just found it." Black countered.

"What do you propose we should do, Red?" Yellow asked.

"I'd say we give them a bit of a challenge. I'm thinking of a race." Red suggested.

"A race? Bring it on." Rancis challenged.

"Alright, then. Here's how it goes down." Red starts explaining as he points over to a Bowser Gate at the entrance of a dense forest. "The race will be a 4-on-4 Team Race. The first team to that Bowser Gate at the end of the road wins." The Sugar Rushers huddle together and whisper among one another. After a good two minutes, they break formation.

"Alright, we accept." Vanellope agreed to the challenge.

"But just to make things a little more interesting, how about a wager?" Kenny asked.

"What kind of wager?" Black interjected.

"If you guys win, we'll be turning around and heading straight back to Sugar Rush." Vanellope began.

"But if we win, you four have to release the racers your boss has hired you to guard." Ron added. Now it was the Koopa Bros.' turn to huddle and whisper. After a couple of minutes, they break formation.

"Alright, we accept." Red accepts the terms.

"Be ready to lose, shell for brains!" Ron taunted.

"Ha! The only ones who will lose will be you!" Red countered. As they were about to start the race, Turbo, in the guise of Max, watched over them from the shadows.

"_With that glitch and her meddlesome friends too busy with the other racers, taking over Sugar Rush will be all too easy, just like last time._" Turbo's thoughts rang in his head. He takes off, just as the Little Luma arrives and sees the race about to begin.

* * *

***After Sofia and Yuya call everyone to the auditorium, everyone is chatting about what I have to say***

**Kung Lao: I wonder what he has to say.**

**Mizar: Beats me.**

**Dumon: I don't get it. Why would he schedule an announcement at this time?**

**Cobalt: Only one way to find out, Dumon.**

***They see me walk on stage with a forsaken look***

**Crow: Here he comes.**

**Me: Thank you all for coming. I apologize on Yuya and Sofia's behalf for interrupting your time, but I have good news and bad news.**

**Daisy: Well, let's hear it.**

**Me: Alright, then. *I sigh heavily* The good news is I've decided to create a brand new story.**

***Everyone starts to cheer loud***

**Me: Okay, okay. Calm down. Now, I take it you all know the name Satoru Iwata.**

**Chazz: No duh, Sherlock!**

**Amber: He's the one behind Nintendo's timeless classics. What about him?**

**Me: Well, that's the bad news, Princess Amber. The CEO of one of the world's most favored video game companies has… has passed away.**

**Mario: No…**

**Sonic: Please tell us this is a joke.**

**Me: Do I look like I'm joking, Sonic?**

***Upon hearing the news, most of the girls burst into tears. Everyone wearing hats take theirs off in mourning***

**Me: I know it sucks that he's gone, but at the very least his legend will live on. With that said, meeting adjourned. You readers are welcome to leave a review and before I sign out, I just have this to say to Iwata: Yasuraka ni nemurimasu. That's Japanese for "Rest in peace".**


End file.
